


Chi ben comincia

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Ecco, se scoprire quale fosse la vera identità di Chat Noir sarebbe stato di per sé sufficiente per spedirla dritta al manicomio, non aveva fatto i conti con ciò che ne sarebbe derivato da lì a poco.





	Chi ben comincia

All’inizio era stato imbarazzante.

Tremendamente imbarazzante, a voler essere sinceri: tutto quel guardarsi e non crederci, tutta quella necessità di spiegarsi cose che in realtà non avevano affatto bisogno di chiarimenti dato che la realtà dei fatti era ormai palese, tutta quella vergogna perché  _ma dai, come ho fatto a non capirlo prima_.

Ecco, se scoprire quale fosse la vera identità di Chat Noir sarebbe stato di per sé sufficiente per spedirla dritta al manicomio, non aveva fatto i conti con ciò che ne sarebbe derivato da lì a poco. Ridimensionare la figura di Adrien per riuscire a farla combaciare con quella del suo alter-ego era già qualcosa di tremendamente impegnativo, sì, ma ciò con cui  _davvero_ non aveva fatto i conti era il trattamento che le sarebbe stato riservato ora che anche lui conosceva la sua vera identità. Un Adrien che le faceva la corte era, fino a poco prima, materiale buono solo per i suoi sogni più sfrenati; ora che ce l’aveva davanti, assomigliava piuttosto ad uno dei suoi peggiori incubi.

*

«Senti, non possiamo andare avanti così» gli dice dopo appena mezza giornata di scuola.

«Così come?» replica lui, cercando nel frattempo di prenderla per mano nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

« _Così_. Con te che all’improvviso mi tratti come se fossi un’altra persona. Non lo trovi strano?»

«Beh, è perché un po’ è come se lo fossi.»

«E invece no. Io sono sempre stata io.»

Adrien la guarda come se non capisse affatto. Con un sospiro Marinette si libera dalla stretta della sua mano, dicendosi che tutto sarebbe più facile se l’espressione stampata sulla sua faccia non fosse così incredibilmente  _adorabile_.

«Dammi del tempo, ok? Non puoi pensare che da un momento all’altro io riesca a trattare Adrien e Chat Noir come se fossero la stessa persona.»

«Perché no? Adrien e Marinette sono sempre stati amici, no?»

«Ehi, perché stai parlando di te stesso in terza persona?» si intromette Nino, un braccio già provvidenzialmente posato sulle spalle di Adrien. «Ti posso garantire che è parecchio strano da sentire.»

Marinette ringrazia mentalmente Alya per averlo mandato a interrompere quella conversazione (è ovvio che sia stata opera sua): non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere ad Adrien - perché il discorso fila perfettamente nella sua teoria mentale, certo, peccato che gli sia ovviamente sfuggita tutta quella parte in cui Adrien per Marinette non è mai stato esattamente  _solo un amico_.

Ne approfitta per fuggire in classe, ringraziando davvero che il suo banco sia lontano, lontanissimo da quello di Adrien.

*

«Marinette, che ne dici se dopo questo giro di ricognizione andiamo a...»

«Ladybug» replica lei. «Non  _Marinette_.»

«Ah» risponde di rimando Chat Noir, bloccandosi a metà dello slancio per il salto. «Come vuoi. Però» continua puoi, flettendo le gambe e raggiungendola in un balzo, «a me non dispiacerebbe affatto se tu mi chiamassi Adrien e basta.»

«No. Non è sicuro. Non pensi alle conseguenze.»

«Sì che ci penso» dice, «ma, anche nel caso ci sentisse qualcuno, non sei certo l’unica al mondo con quel nome, no?»

Ladybug alza gli occhi al cielo. «È comunque un passo in più verso le nostre vere identità. Senti» dice, fermandosi prima dell’ennesimo salto. Chat Noir atterra poco più in là. «Ladybug e basta, va bene?»

«Ladybug e basta» le fa eco.

«E Chat Noir e basta. Niente Adrien.»

«Come prima, insomma.»

«Esatto. Proprio come prima.»

Probabilmente è delusione quella che riesce a leggergli negli occhi, ben decifrabile nonostante la maschera, ancor più chiara ora che sa bene quali siano i suoi tratti - ma non le importa, non le deve importare, quando c’è qualcosa di ben più grosso in ballo.

Per il resto della serata, Chat Noir si sforza di essere il solito Chat Noir. Ladybug non può fare a meno di apprezzarne l’impegno, però non è proprio la stessa cosa.

Quando si separano, si congratula mentalmente con lui per la serietà -  _bravo, Adrien, l’hai presa meglio di quanto pensassi_  - e si biasima per averne sbagliato il nome, proprio lei, beccata a predicare bene e razzolare male.

Si dice soddisfatta perché tutto tornerà come prima.

*

E invece le cose non tornano affatto come erano prima, proprio per niente.

Se da un lato Adrien è ancora Adrien e Chat Noir è ancora Chat Noir, Marinette riscopre ovunque dei dettagli che li ricollegano l’uno all’altro - l’espressione sorniona con cui Adrien guarda Kim ogni volta che dice un’assurdità, il modo serio in cui entrambi piegano la bocca quando qualcosa sembra irrisolvibile, lo scatto nervoso delle dita di Chat Noir ad ogni rumore troppo forte - e ogni volta si dà della stupida, stupida davvero, per non essersi mai accorta di tutto ciò che li accomuna dopo aver vissuto a contatto con entrambi per tanto tempo.

«Io continuo a dire che c’entrava un akuma» ripete Alya per l’ennesima volta, insistendo su quanto Adrien ora sembri  _normale_ , in confronto a quella breve parentesi in cui pareva capace di fare follie pur di ottenere uno sguardo di Marinette.

«Sei tu l’esperta» le risponde, sorridendo, sapendo di farla felice.

Ma è proprio lo sguardo che a volte incrocia a renderla ancora più consapevole di quanto Adrien sia Chat Noir e di quanto Chat Noir sia anche Adrien, perché è lì che Marinette capisce che quel  _proprio come prima_  non potrà mai essere davvero un  _proprio come prima_ , e che quel _proprio come prima_  forse non è stata la migliore delle idee elaborate dal suo cervello, e che probabilmente su quel genere di cose - con moderazione, s’intende - avrebbe dovuto lasciare un po’ di spazio di manovra anche al suo collega notturno.

Perciò ogni tanto si limita a ricambiare le occhiate che coglie, e Adrien - Chat Noir, ma più Adrien - per un attimo le sembra felice. Così. Senza bisogno d’altro.

*

«E così tu sei sempre stato tu» gli dice quella sera, in un momento di pace dopo che la normalità è stata ripristinata in tutta Parigi. Dopo che Chat Noir ha fatto una cosa totalmente, assolutamente e inequivocabilmente da Adrien, e dopo che Marinette ha capito che a cercare di tenerli separati non ne sarebbe venuto fuori niente di buono.

Da dietro la maschera, Adrien la guarda con quella sua solita espressione confusa e assolutamente  _adorabile._

«Penso che dovrò farci pace. Chat Noir, Adrien… Ormai non sono più capace di distinguervi» gli dice.

Lui sorride. «Ci hai solo messo un po’.»

«Intendi forse che tu ci sei arrivato prima?»

«Ma certo che no.»

«Smettila di prendermi in giro.»

Sorride di nuovo e questa volta è più Chat Noir che Adrien - e Marinette si dice che deve proprio smetterla di friggersi il cervello per niente.

«Allora piacere» gli dice allora, tendendo il pugno,  _«Adrien_.»

«Piacere mio» risponde, colpendo il pugno con il proprio, « _Marinette_.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, lo dice anche il titolo: la mia intenzione era quella di vedere solo l’inizio di una situazione di questo genere; di tastare, insomma, solo il potenziale di ciò che potrebbe essere. Anche perché ad esplorarla bene non si finirebbe più XD  
> Questa storia partecipa alla prima settimana di sfide del COW-T #9 organizzato da Lande di Fandom, Missione n°3, prompt: "I'm me. I've always been me".  
> Con la scrittura ero ferma da un anno intero. Sono felice del primo risultato ottenuto - anche questo è un “chi ben comincia”.
> 
> Ci rivediamo presto! :D


End file.
